Palabras
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: Todavía se despierta por las noches empapado en sudor, con la imagen de la bomba que casi se lleva todo por delante clavada en su retina. Todavía se estremece al recordar cómo se apagaba la luz de los ojos de Beckett mientras se desvanecía en sus brazos. Y todavía, noche tras noche, le atormentan las palabras que ella nunca llegó a decirle. "Quiero que sepas lo mucho que…"
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los paseantes en camiseta de manga corta, Castle sube un poco más la cremallera de su gruesa chaqueta de lana, tan diferente de las americanas que suele llevar, y cruza la calle. Han pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente en la cámara frigorífica, pero él todavía no se siente recuperado del todo. Todavía se despierta por las noches empapado en sudor, con la imagen de la bomba que casi se lleva todo por delante clavada en su retina. Todavía se estremece al recordar cómo se apagaba la luz de los ojos de Beckett mientras se desvanecía en sus brazos. Y todavía, noche tras noche, le atormentan las palabras que ella nunca llegó a decirle. _Quiero que sepas lo mucho que…_

Después de que el caso fuera resuelto y la calma se apoderara de nuevo de la comisaría (o al menos, toda la calma que puede esperarse en una comisaría), Montgomery mandó a todo el equipo a casa, con las órdenes específicas de descansar durante al menos una semana. Gracias a las interminables reuniones en la editorial, a los actos de promoción de sus novelas y a las súplicas de Alexis y su madre de que se lo tomara con calma, esa semana se transformó en dos, y al final del decimoquinto día sin ver al equipo (está bien, sin ver a Beckett), Castle está más que listo para volver al trabajo. Pero hay algo que debe hacer antes.

Beckett y él dejaron una conversación inacabada. O varias, si es completamente sincero consigo mismo. Está claro que la detective intentó decirle algo antes de perder el conocimiento ( _quiero que sepas lo mucho que…_ ), y Castle no va a dejar que las palabras caigan en el olvido. Esta vez no.

Permitiéndose un último instante de nervios, Castle respira hondo antes de entrar en el portal, encaminándose directamente a las escaleras. El ascenso hacia el apartamento transcurre más rápidamente de lo que esperaba, mientras él sigue animándose mentalmente a hacer lo que ha venido a hacer. Antes de que se dé cuenta, sus pasos le han llevado automáticamente a la puerta, y sus nudillos ya están golpeando la pesada superficie de madera.

Esta se abre enseguida, revelando a una sorprendida Kate Beckett en sudadera y leggins (al parecer, a ella también le cuesta entrar en calor), que sonríe cálidamente al comprobar de quién se trata.

—Castle, ¿qué haces aquí? —saluda ella, pero su tono indica más confusión que indignación, lo que él toma como una buena señal.

—Pensé que me echarías de menos —se encoge de hombros él, mientras sigue a la detective al interior del apartamento, sonriendo ante el resoplido de diversión de ella.

—Qué amable por tu parte pasarte a saludar —responde Beckett dejándose caer en el sofá, con un rastro de ironía en la voz— sobre todo después de una semana entera de papeleo. Desde luego, eliges bien tus "compromisos" de escritor.

Charlan durante unos minutos, poniéndose al día, mientras Castle trata de armarse de valor para sacar el tema que le preocupa. En una pausa en la conversación, sus ojos se dirigen hacia el escritorio del rincón y se le cae el alma a los pies al ver una sudadera de hombre tirada descuidadamente sobre el respaldo. No hace falta ser un detective para deducir el propietario de la prenda. Josh.

Beckett debe de notar el cambio en su expresión, porque sigue la línea de su mirada, el ceño fruncido y un brillo curioso en la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Castle hace todo lo posible por recuperar la sonrisa, pero le sale forzada, como si no perteneciera a su rostro. Volviendo a mirar a Beckett, sacude la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella tiene novio. Un novio que canceló su viaje al extranjero para quedarse con ella, para darle una oportunidad a su relación. Y es lo que ella quería, ¿no es así? Alguien que estuviera con ella sin reservas. Parece que por fin lo tiene.

Beckett sigue mirándole expectante, preguntándole con la mirada si algo va mal, y él necesita salir de aquí, y deprisa.

—En realidad, Beckett, venía por otro asunto —comienza él, buscando una excusa sobre la marcha—. ¿Recuerdas el libro que te presté? Es de Alexis, y me ha pedido que se lo devuelva, si has acabado con él.

Beckett parpadea un par de veces, con aire confuso, y un tinte rojizo le cubre las mejillas.

—Claro, perdona. Lo acabé la semana pasada. Un momento.

Al quedarse solo en el salón, su mirada vaga hacia la estantería, a la ecléctica colección de libros y objetos que describen mejor a Beckett que sus tres novelas sobre ella. Y, precisamente, son sus novelas las que toman el lugar preferente en las baldas. Son ejemplares relativamente nuevos, pues su colección original voló por los aires junto con medio apartamento, pero se aprecia alguna arruga en el lomo de varios de ellos, señal inequívoca de que han sido leídos. " _Y decías que no eras una fan, Beckett_ " _,_ piensa él, divertido, mientras una idea descabellada toma forma en su cabeza.

Antes de tener tiempo para replantearse su impulsiva decisión, Castle agarra el bolígrafo que yace olvidado en la mesita de café y una de sus novelas, dirigiéndose a la página de la dedicatoria. Si no puede pronunciar las palabras, por lo menos, las escribirá.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Se ha convertido en un ritual. Después de un caso difícil, Beckett regresa sola a su apartamento, abre una botella de vino y se acurruca en el sofá con una manta y un libro. La manta le ayuda a olvidar que no hay nadie a su lado, y el libro, a no pensar en el porqué de esa situación. El vino... el vino le da coraje para enfrentarse a sus palabras.

Hace varias semanas que su vida dio un vuelco inesperado. Todo iba bien: las cicatrices no eran sino meras líneas en su piel, y su compañero estaba a su lado para hacer que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que la lesión de hacía un año parecía un mal sueño. Y un día, todo cambió. Castle dejó de sonreír, de hacer bromas y hasta de llevarle café. Y su corazón volvió a ser el órgano maltratado y herido de siempre.

Desde entonces, Kate se acuesta cada noche con sus palabras en la mente. No las que le dedica en persona, pues esas son más difíciles de obtener estos últimos días, sino las que están impresas sobre el papel. En lo más profundo de su mente, Kate es consciente de que releer sus obras completas no va a ayudarle a superar el bache que atraviesa su relación, pero por lo menos, le sirve de consuelo. Además, sumergirse en las historias que tan vívidamente se reflejan en sus novelas le permite no pensar en las palabras que él le dedicó en ese cementerio hace ya tantos meses, y que todavía hoy está casi convencida de haber soñado. _Te quiero, Kate._

Durante un tiempo, Kate quiso creer que el escritor las decía en serio, que una vez superase el trauma de la muerte de su capitán, su propio intento de asesinato y todo lo que conllevaba, podrían estar juntos por fin. Pero ahora tiene claro que eso no va a suceder. Lo que no esperaba era la aguda punzada de dolor que sintió al ver a Castle con una azafata rubia del brazo, sabiendo que habría muchas otras detrás de ella. ¿Cómo lo había expresado Castle? " _Divertida y sin complicaciones"_. Exactamente lo opuesto a Kate.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despachar las palabras de Castle de su mente, decide sustituirlas con las escritas sobre el papel. Al encaminarse hacia el sofá, recuerda que anoche terminó una de sus novelas, por lo que le toca empezar la siguiente: _Storm's Last Stand_ , la última novela de Derrick Storm.

Al acomodarse bajo la manta, Kate siente cómo la melancolía desciende sobre ella al recordar que se trata de la última aventura de Storm, la novela que presentó Castle el día en que se conocieron. Sin permitir que el sentimiento se apodere de ella por completo, abre el libro, y se queda de piedra al ver algo escrito en la página de la dedicatoria. No es el ejemplar que le regaló Castle al terminar su primer caso juntos, pues ese ardió junto con el resto de su estantería. No, este se lo regaló el propio escritor tiempo después, y Beckett recuerda claramente la tristeza que sintió al abrir este mismo libro y encontrar un espacio en blanco donde solía haber una dedicatoria manuscrita. Y sin embargo, allí está otra vez, aunque las palabras son diferentes, y la caligrafía menos precisa, como si las hubiera escrito con mucha prisa.

Al leer las palabras, su corazón se para, y tras unos instantes, vuelve a latir con renovadas fuerzas.

 _"Cuando terminé esta novela, pensé que no sería capaz de escribir nunca más. Entonces llegaste tú. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te admiro. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te debo. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero."_

No sabe cuándo lo escribió, pero debió ser en algún momento del último año. Y puede que su situación haya cambiado, pero ver las palabras sobre el papel le inspira una confianza que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá no todo esté perdido.

Sin pensarlo un momento, coge sus llaves y la novela, y sale del apartamento. Para ser dos personas que hablan tan a menudo, nunca se les dieron bien las palabras entre ellos. Esta noche, eso por fin va a cambiar.


End file.
